


He got a what? (Sanders Sides and Be More Chill crossover)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone is suspicious at first, Except for Patton, M/M, Patton remains the sweet dad figure he is, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, The SQUIP was once Jeremy's SQUIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Patton didn't think he would get happily greeted by Virgil, or so he thought. But soon, he learned that there's a new 'Side', but this 'Side' isn't who anyone thought it is. Roman became very suspicious, but Patton remains the sweet and adorable dad figure he is and continues being friendly with the new 'Side'. But the new 'Side' had a really horrible backstory, and that made Patton feel very concerned. Let's all hope all goes well.(By the way, just to inform you, this SQUIP was once Jeremy's SQUIP, surprisingly, but he's still technically considered Jeremy's Squip even though he's no longer connected to him, hence the character being 'Jeremy Heere's Squip', and not 'Original Squip Character')
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	He got a what? (Sanders Sides and Be More Chill crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea suddenly popped into my head, so I decided to write it.

Patton quietly hummed in the kitchen as he happily made chocolate chip cookies. He smiled brightly, feeling completely distracted from the real world. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look behind him and saw Virgil.

"Oh! Good morning, kiddo!" Patton greeted.

"Morning, Dad!" Virgil greeted, smiling.

Patton suddenly felt like something is wrong, but decided not to ask Virgil.

"Maybe Janus decided to disguise as Virgil" Patton thought.

Patton suddenly saw another Virgil walk in the room.

"...Ugh...morning-" Virgil began but suddenly stopped.

Virgil suddenly saw the other Virgil. Patton felt very confused.

"Two Virgils...? Wait, which one of you is the real Virgil?" Patton asked.

The Virgils shrugged. Patton then had an idea. He didn't know why he got this stupid idea, but he did. He opened the fridge and took out Mountain Dew, which is one of the sodas that Virgil hates. Patton noticed the first Virgil smiling brightly. Patton put the Mountain Dew away.

"Virgil hates Mountain Dew, so...Janus, would you please reveal yourself?" Patton asked the fake Virgil.

The fake Virgil only did nothing. Just then, Janus walked in the room.

"Guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Janus! What's going on?" Patton asked.

"Thomas wants us, including the fake Virgil. Let's go" Janus told Patton.

Soon, all the Sides are in the living room. Patton felt worried as he heard Thomas speak.

"So...guys, there's a new Side" Thomas told the Sides.

"Ooh! A side that's able to disguise as another person?" Patton asked.

"Well...it's not really a Side...it's more like a supercomputer with a physical form" Thomas responded.

"Oh! You mean those SQUIP things!" Roman responded.

"You already knew, Roman. I told you about them" Thomas responded.

Roman glared at the fake Virgil.

"By the way-" Thomas began.

"HEY, CRAZY SQUIP, REVEAL YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!!!" Roman screamed.

"Roman-" Thomas began, but was interrupted again.

"HE DISGUISED AS VIRGIL! THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING! IT'S A BAD THING!" Roman responded, feeling enraged.

"Roman, let me do this" Patton told Roman.

Roman crossed his arms as soon as Patton began speaking.

"Hey...kiddo...it's okay...you can reveal yourself if you want to...we won't hurt you..." Patton quietly and calmly said to the fake Virgil.

Just then, the fake Virgil finally revealed himself as...someone who surprisingly looks like Keanu Reeves. Roman immediately went from very mad to very excited.

"OH MY GOSH!!!! YOU LOOK LIKE KEANU REEVES!!!" Roman screamed immediately.

Patton noticed the Keanu Reeves lookalike feeling a bit scared and trying to walk away.

"Roman, you're scaring him!" Patton quietly told Roman.

Patton then quietly walked over to the Keanu Reeves lookalike.

"You must be this SQUIP Thomas mentioned a minute ago?" Patton calmly asked.

"I...I am..." the Keanu Reeves lookalike replied, feeling very scared and shy.

"Awww. Kiddo, are you okay? Do you want a hug?" Patton asked.

"I'm...I'm fine" the SQUIP replied, still feeling a bit scared.

Within the minute of meeting him, the SQUIP already reminded Patton of a poor puppy who got abused badly by it's previous owners and just got into a new home. Patton gently hugged the SQUIP, smiling a bit.

"It's okay, kiddo...we won't hurt you..." Patton reassured the SQUIP.

"Wait, are you SERIOUSLY comforting an evil guy right now?!" Roman screamed.

"Roman, he's NOT evil! Please stop scaring him!" Patton told Roman, feeling worried.

"I...I'm a newly upgraded SQUIP...I...I have feelings just like...you guys..." the SQUIP responded, still feeling very shy.

"ARE YOU ASSUMING EVIL PEOPLE DON'T HAVE EMOTIONS?! SOME EVIL PEOPLE HAVE EMOTIONS!" Roman yelled, feeling even more mad.

"Roman, please, calm down...okay?" Patton asked.

Just then, the SQUIP felt very frightened. He quickly ran away.

"KIDDO!!" Patton called out.

Patton quietly followed him, feeling very worried. He soon got in Logan's bedroom, where the SQUIP surprisingly is. The SQUIP is currently crying, tears running down his face (Virtual tears, am I right?). Patton quietly walked over to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Kiddo...what's wrong...?" Patton calmly asked, remaining the sweet and adorable dad figure that he is.

The SQUIP only quickly moved out of Patton's touch, feeling very scared.

"Hey...it's okay...I'm not trying to hurt you...none of us are trying to hurt you..." Patton tried to reassure the SQUIP.

"...you say that, and then the next thing you know, everyone is trying to deactivate me..." the SQUIP told Patton, feeling very sad and scared.

"We would never try to deactivate you. What happened?" Patton responded, feeling very worried.

"I...was once...another person's SQUIP...I'm still technically that person's SQUIP, but I'm no longer connected to him..." the SQUIP replied.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Patton asked calmly.

"Well...I can only give you a hint...that person's name...was Jeremy Heere..." the SQUIP responded, feeling frightened as soon as he said the person's name.

Patton gently hugged the SQUIP, feeling very worried.

"Don't worry, kiddo...we won't hurt you..." Patton tried to reassure the SQUIP again.

The SQUIP gently pushed Patton away.

"Hugs are...suspicious...at least to me..." the SQUIP told Patton, shaking a lot.

Patton then realized something. Whenever a puppy that was abused very badly goes into a new friendly and safe home, it always fears that it'll get abused again, and so it often runs away and or hides, and it feels scared whenever someone tries to touch it, and it takes a long time of comforting to really make it trust you. Patton realized that the SQUIP reminded him of that exact puppy he just thought about. The SQUIP probably originally had a good relationship with this Jeremy Heere guy, but all of a sudden, he felt like he wasn't needed anymore, and so he deactivated him, and now he's scared that Thomas will deactivate him. Patton felt like crying.

"I...I'm so sorry, kiddo...but it's okay...we won't hurt you..." Patton told the SQUIP.

Just then, he realized something else. Reassuring a puppy that was abused to get it to trust you isn't enough. In order for it to really trust you, you have to give it what it wants, which includes love. Patton gently hugged the SQUIP again.

"Hey...it'll be alright...we all love and support you, and we'll continuing loving and supporting you no matter what you're going through..." Patton calmly assured the SQUIP.

"R-Really...?" the SQUIP responded, still shaking and crying a bit.

"Yeah...it's alright, kiddo...take some deep breaths..." Patton gently told the SQUIP.

"I'm a supercomputer, not an actual Side. I can't breathe like a human" the SQUIP told Patton, now feeling a bit serious.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. But we all still love and support you no matter what" Patton responded, smiling a bit and fully calming down.

"Sir...how are you so much like a...like a Dad?" the SQUIP asked.

"I'm everyone's happy pappy father figure! My real name is Patton, but everyone calls me Dad!" Patton responded, smiling a bit before giggling a bit.

The SQUIP smiled a bit.

"While I still don't trust you because I'm afraid you guys will deactivate me, I do feel a bit calmer" he told Patton.

Patton continued smiling. Just then, he saw Logan. The SQUIP felt really frightened.

"Patton, SQUIP, do you know where my-Wait, SQUIP, what's wrong?" Logan spoke.

"I'm...still scared you guys will deactivate me..." the SQUIP responded.

"Well...it feels weird calling you SQUIP. Were you given a name?" Logan asked him.

"No...I wasn't" the SQUIP responded.

"Well...we can come up with a name for you!" Logan told the SQUIP.

"Oh...okay..." the SQUIP responded.

"How about Kian or Reese? Something that sounds like Keanu Reeves" Patton suggested.

"Kian is good" the SQUIP responded.

"So...is it settled?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. It is" the SQUIP replied.

Patton then realized that with time, maybe everyone will be able to trust the SQUIP, and everything will go well. But the next thing he knew, he heard a very loud crash. He immediately ran in the room and gasped at what he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for ending on a cliffhanger. I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
